The Saga of Louise The Zero
by Bhanos
Summary: Louise was known as a failure zero but everything changed when she found herself summoned to another magical world. A world at war. Perhaps...perhaps this is a path for her to start her own legacy, like her mother's path. Unbeknownst to her, she has been involved in a grand plan to bring down a false god...


**Prologue**

**Verlun, Francois Republic, April 1925**

Boooooooooooooom!

Soil and wood chips flew into the air. The shells blew great craters in the soft earth and the green fields turned to grey. Germanian guns thundered, shell after shell, explosion after explosion, hammering the Francois trench lines until the gun barrels began to glow red with the constant heat of firing. The devastating barrage turned no-man's land and the forward enemy positions into a cratered landscape. What used to be a field now is wasteland cleaved by Allies and Germanian trenches and decorated with craters, barbed wire, and countless corpses of soldiers from both sides.

While Republican soldiers twisted their fingers as artillery pounded their trenches, Germanian infantry anxiously wait for the assault to begin. The drumbeat tempo of the devastating display of firepower pounded the enemy day and night. It seemed that when the attack went forward, there would be nothing left to stand in the way.

"Heh, Heh. What a sigh. I can hear my stomach growling.", said one Germanian soldier sarcastically seeing the Francois trench being hit by a 10,5 cm howitzer.

"Listen! The engineers have set up our position, advance as soon after the whistle. Understand?", the captain said.

"Jawohl!"

"Good, prepare yourself.", the captain then looked at his watch sharply, waiting for the clock pointing at the twelve while holding the whistle in his right hand, ready to be blown.

"You recruits will stick behind our asses as we advance.", one of the veterans advised the recruits.

"Ye...sssssir!", answered the recruits who were still very green.

The first attacking companies were in place, filling the front line trenches as the squads packed shoulder to shoulder. Overhead the barrage intensified, crescendoing into a rolling thunder of noise as the explosions followed each other so quickly they became a single wall of noise. Then suddenly, it was over, as horrible silence engulfed the battlefield as the guns lifted their barrage. The order to advance was given.

*whistle sound*

"Okay, let's go now! Forward! Forward!"

As one, the first Germanian soldiers surged forwards towards the scaling ladders and appeared above the parapet and moved forwards, dodging through their wire to form lines of dark, hunched figures advancing through the craters of no-man's land. As the bombardment stopped, the Francois soldiers rushed to man their defenses.

"The enemy bombardment has stopped! They're charging, get ready!", Francois officers shouted at his men to man their defenses.

"C platoon goes to your position, next to A Platoon! Fortify the position!", the NCOs followed

"The machine guns are in place! The crews are in position!"

"Hold your fire. Hold it...until the Germanian dogs enter our kill zone..."

After advancing more than twenty yards, the Francois guns opened up. Even as the shells exploded amongst the ranks of advancing Germanian, the Germanian soldiers, resolute and steadfast, continued to charge en masse. And so, they died, scythed down by enemy fire, as they walked long into a pitiless hurricane of enemy fire.

"Shit, they have 75 mm gun! They're already fortifying their position!"

"Don't stop! You will be targeted by the enemy artillery! They can't hit you if you keep running!"

"We'll smash them! Charge! For the Kaiser und Vaterland!"

To add to the Germanian' misery, the pre-sighted enemy artillery began to land all around them, no-man's land lighting up with explosions, plumes of flames and earth fountaining amongst the attackers' lines. Bodies were flung into the air like rag dolls by the shell impacts. But still, the advancing lines did not falter, on they came, walking ever forwards into the firestorm. As the intensity of the fire grew, some squads went to ground, scrambling into shell craters for cover, only for more plunging enemy artillery to land amongst them. Officers urged their platoons onwards, only to be cut down in turn. When his company was slaughtered, a corporal was thrown into the air by a shock wave from a shell that exploded nearby and fell into a puddle. Even though his body was in pain, he still tried to get up to retrieve his fallen rifle and continue to charge but before he could wake up, his eyes bulged. 3 Francois soldiers put their guns in front of him. Cold sweat flowing. Suddenly...

Kabooooooom!

The corporal's jaw dropped when the enemy in front of him was blasted by an explosion spell.

"A Jäger!?", he said in puzzlement when suddenly a man flew down from the sky.

"Hang on tight!", said the Jäger as he embraced the corporal who was still stunned by what had just happened.

"Wha-", before the corporal was finished he was taken flying by the Jäger.

The corporal was not alone, several other soldiers were also evacuated by Jägers like this. Reinforcements arrived to help the boys trapped in the mud in the no man's land to retreat to their trenches. This soldier wore the same gray steel helmet and uniform as the other Germanian soldiers but what made him different was that they flew through the air...

They are the Germanian Jägers Battalion.

"Black Prince this is 2nd Company, we have suffered some loss and the enemy aerial infantry has arrived! We can't provide cover anymore! Requesting permission to withdraw, over.", the second company leader contacted their Major or known as the "Black Prince".

"2nd Company this is Black Prince, negative. We must rescue the survivor, just join up with the main force ASAP and destroy the fucking enemy battery or disrupt it if you can't, roger over."

The major along with the first company managed to evacuate survivors to a friendly trench no matter how their mission had not yet been completed, they had to provide cover while the soldier on the no man's land could carry out tactical retreats.

"Black Prince this is 2nd Company, roger that. We will now proceed to regroup and take out the enemy battery, roger out."

"Roger that out."

The major sighed, all this tiring. Why does he have to take part in this war? He never wanted to come here or even this cursed world but — He had agreed to the agreement and he was forced to play in this life and death game. After all, isn't he the one who volunteered for this new adventure, isn't this what he often dreamed of when he was still in his world?

Boom!

Suddenly out of nowhere, Francois shells managed to hit his position. Luckily for him managed to dodge with a flying away and had time to activate the active barrier spell on time. Even so, he was still thrown by the shockwave and fell into the trench. He growled. When he tried to get up again, a young girl's voice could be heard from his orb.

"Believers have faith in the Lord's blessings."

He raised his head to the sky, from among the ranks of Germanian Jägers there was one of them that looked conspicuous. A little girl. Pink hair and eyes with porcelain white skin

"For the Lord will not abandon us."

Does she pray or casting a spell?

"Give me the power to destroy the enemies of the fatherland."

Wait, no. Both.

She raised her rifle and aimed at the Francois cannon, Mana flew around and her pupils turned yellowish as she opened fire. A beam of light shot straight into the battery and scored a direct hit, blown up a 75 mm gun to pieces, detonating the ammunition stockpiled close-by and killing all the battery's crew in the ensuing inferno.

"An explosion and guidance spell...", murmured him who watched the pinkette destroy the entire republican artillery batteries alone.

As a battle for superiority of the air between Daredevil of the sky rages on. Among them, one girl stood out. She flew high and nobly above in the mud and blood on the battlefield and amidst the downpour of shells and bullets, like a fairy of the battlefield.

She is Louise Françoise Leblanc de la Vallière, the Argent.


End file.
